The New Revoultion 2
by WhenDeadpoolAndRidleyCollide
Summary: When one of the crew mates may have an idea for a new crew mate, or mates, who are they?


Chapter 2- Plan Delta

Shepard woke up from the sound of rattleing in the engine room, Damn.. one of them must've gotten in.. He thought. as He grabbed his Heavy Pistol and sneaked to the engine room and he saw Issac Clarke,fiddlingwith the engine. "Oh thank god it's only you, Clarke."

"Yes, I am sorry Commander. I am just fiddling with the directions of the ship to go to get the new crew mate."

"Oh... Oh. Oh! Now I remember the one you talked about the other day what is his or her name?"

"Actually it is a father and his daughter."

"How old is the daughter?"

"Pretty much a teen.. 18 or so I assume."

"Alright, continue."

"Ever heard of Rapture?"

"No, I have not, are you speaking of the bible rapture?"

"No, there is a underwater city. That the people made to escape the life of the town. Such as taxes, corrupt presidents, and others."

"But how can their be a city without a leader?"

"That is the unknown. And there were some... people who fixed holes in the glass to prevent Rapture from flooding. They were called Big Daddys. Then there was ADAM."

"ADAM?"

"Yes, ADAM was a drug that can make the userwho injects him/herself with it do things such as shoot fire, ice, electricity, and more. But that was when things got... unsavory."

"Unsavory?"

"Yes.. you see, the people came addicted to it and were turned into monsters.. murdering other people for it. And called themselves, Splicers.."

"But who are we looking for?"

"Subject Delta and his daughter, Elanor. We will talk more when we get down there. We should be there in about 4 days."

Shepard nodded as he went back to rest. But questions ran through his head,'Who was Subject Delta? Why and how may they use them on the ship?' and more but he just merely shrugged it off.

The next day was when they hovered by the sea, a submerine was ready,"Are we all ready?" Shepard asked, as Issacand Master Chief nodded as they both got into the sub and they dropped into the sea, until they saw a underwater city, Rapture.

They entered the city of Rapture, old 1982 played."Ugh," Master Chief groaned,"I hate these songs..." Issac shrugged the music off,"Delta and Elanor are somewhere.." Sudeenly there wasa loud stomp, it was farand getting closer. " . FUCK?!" Master Chief said. "He's coming..." Issacmuttered under his breath.

Then, around the coenwe they saw.. Delta.A large man in a suit who was Alpha Series of Big Daddies. His suit was yellow witha bit of green for the sleeves. His mask porthole, as they called it for it's large size, glowed yellow. Preventing to see his face. On his right hand was a bloody Drill and on his left were... well, lighting, he controlled lighting and other things with the help of plasmids. He made a inhuman grunt as he saw them.

Master Chief quickly drew his gun to Subject Delta, Shepard quickly put away the gun,"What the hell?!" Chief snapped.

"This is one of crew mates we are recruiting."

"One? Of? Them?!"

Shepard ignored Chief's worry as a girl, in her teens, jumped over Subject Delta and spoke, she was in a Big Sister suit,"What do you want with my father?" She asked,reading her fire plasmid. "We are not here to harm both of you." Shepard said, but Chief interrupted,"I am." "Hush. Now you both can be ideal members of the team. We can also help Delta sohecan survive out of Rapture." Shepardsaid to Elenor.

"That right? Fine but answer me something. If a little girl was by you and she was... infected, would you save her, or would you kill her and get her power?"

"I would save her."

"... Father likes that answer." Elenor replied. As Chief butted in,"You know what 'Ol Ironsides is saying?" Elenor simply ignored Chief. But Delta glared at him and spun his drill, making a in human like growl. "We will join you but we desire to be together, my father and I. And if I die, he dies. We could make Ideal gunsman." Elenor said.

"Are you sure? That is a mighty big part for the both of you." Issac said. Elenor chuckled,"Do not worry about us, just get us to the ship." Shepard nodded as he tiled his head to the left and walked to his ship. But Master Chief and Delta looked at each other, behind their masks were stares of hate. THe looked at eachother and followed.


End file.
